A multifunction apparatus including several functions is operated such that one function is chosen and then various parameters corresponding to the chosen function are set, whereby the apparatus carries out a desired action. As the multifunction apparatus becomes increasingly sophisticated and the number of functions thereof is increased, the above-mentioned operation has become complicated.
In view of the circumstances, there have been developed an image processing apparatus and an image processing method in which the complicated setting of the functions and parameters, which requires a user to operate plural keys, is previously registered in the apparatus in association with a fingerprint of the user, and the user allows the apparatus to read user's fingerprint to thereby read out the registered setting (see JP-A-2002-044313). According to such a configuration, without carrying out the complicated operation, the desired action can be executed simply by allowing the apparatus to read the user's fingerprint.